


Gray, Black and Red mix well.

by Batmango



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Let me know if I missed any tags, Ned/Jubilee is very minor, that ship snuck up on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmango/pseuds/Batmango
Summary: Some Rickard/Rhaella mini-fics for GlowingMechanicalHeart.Unconnected stories of a Dragon and her Wolf.There will be some weird crossovers.





	1. Rickard/Rhaella, In Kings Landing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts).



> I'm not a native english speaker so sorry if the writing is naff. Please let me know if there is anything I should fix.

Rhaella woke find Rickard at the window looking out over Kings Landing at night “Come back to bed, dragons do best in heat so I need your fine pelt to keep me warm.”

“I beg forgiveness my prinsesse, my mind was racing and I had hoped that some of Kings Lands foul air might numb my mind” the jap was said without mirth.

Humming on some old northern song Ric’s hands flash signs from the silent language, 

Reh signed back as ice settled in the pit of her belly.

Ric drew closer with a nod __

_“So we stay my love” “Aye” and with that Ric slid under the covers to rub his hair chest all over her back “Ack, stop that this instance you horrid beast!”_


	2. Rickard/Rhaella, Ned/Jubilee, X-Man AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this might be a bit long for a six sentence story.

Rickard struggled to keep from staring as he and Reh made their way through the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngster to Ned’s room, but damn him not staring was hard.

Most of the children wouldn’t have looked out of sorts in Wintertown or Kings Landing, but the lad with blue hide and a tail might have set of a riot back home.

Rhaella squeezed his hand and knocked on the door “Ned dear, open up Father and I have come to visit.”

“Mom. . .” was all Ned could say before his mother rushed through the opened door to embrace her Quiet Wolf.

Looking through the tangle of silver hair Ned lock eyes with Rickard “Why have you come, has something happened?” “Aye. . .” Rickard replied gravely “Betha lost her first tooth,” unable to hold back a laugh Rhea shoved him “Betha insists it was a milk fang and no Ned nothing has happened, we just missed you.”

Sagging with relief Ned spoke “Oh, that good. Not a lot of parents seems to visit here so I didn’t expect you to come,” “Then those parents are a bunch of cravens” gruffly grabbing his sons crimson stony hand “These don’t make you less Stark pup, and no son of mine will be a lone wolf to die in winter.”

-<>\--<>\--<>\--<>\--<>\--<>\--<>\--<>\--<>\--<>\--<>\--<>\--<>\--<>\--<>\--<>\--<>\--<>\--<>\--<>\--<>\--<>-

Bonus: 

“Ummm, did some old man in a suit with a wolf pelt over his shoulder just walk through the hallway?”

“Yaah Scott, like some Armani meets caveman fusion fashion.”

“Good, I was worried someone had implanted some really weird illusions in my head.”

“Ohmygawd, did you see that lady he was with? I guess Neddy wasn’t lying when he said his hair was tots natural.”

“Fräulein Lee I do not think Ned would ever say `tots`”

“Gah, well like Neddy is a tots great boyfriend and would def say tots all the time if I asked him to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is a weird one. Basically the idea for this AU is that Westeros somehow got dumped into world of the X-men several years back.
> 
> Geographically Westeros is in the Atlantic with "the North" pointed toward the south with the Lands of Always Winter touching Antarctica.
> 
> Politically The Seven Kingdoms is in the middle of a very messy modernization project with the Targ doing their best to cling to power by playing East vs West. Essos is under UN occupation to stop the rampan slave trade.
> 
> The idea of Ned being Jubilee's boyfriend jumped into my head while I is was trying to come up with a final sentence. So I figured what the hey, might as well give birth to the Ned Stark/Jubilation Lee tag. =P

**Author's Note:**

> Most R&R fics have them living in Winterfell and while that totally makes sense I wanted to try something different.
> 
> I'm thinking Rickard would serve Aerys as Master of Laws and have a pretty grim reputation what with insisting on performing all executions himself.


End file.
